1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings, and more particularly to a stabilizing clamp adapted to minimize slapping of the awning canopy during inclement weather while simultaneously tensioning the awning canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized for many years to provide shade or other protection to doorways and windows or to overlie an area adjacent to a building structure, such as a patio, deck or the like. More recently, retractable awnings have been mounted on movable structures such as travel trailers, mobile homes, recreational vehicles and the like.
In any of the above uses, however, a prevalent problem has been damage to the canopy of the awning caused when inclement weather conditions, such as high winds, cause the canopy to flap thereby tearing the canopy fabric.
Most, if not all, retractable awnings include rafter arms which extend from a support surface for the awning to the outer edge of the awning canopy when the awning is extended. Rafter arms typically include two telescoping members which are longitudinally adjustable to accommodate extension and retraction of the awning. Systems have been developed for mechanically extending the length of awning rafters so as to desirably tension the awning canopy when it is extended. Also, systems have been devised for interconnecting a rafter arm to the awning canopy to inhibit flapping of the awning canopy in inclement weather conditions. An example of such a clamp is shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/613,228 entitled "Stabilizing Clamp for Canopy of a Retractable Awning" filed Mar. 8, 1996, which is of common ownership with the present application. Further, systems are commonly employed for locking the longitudinal relationship of the telescoping members once the awning is fully extended.
While not known in the art to applicant's knowledge, a desirable accessory for retractable awnings would reside in a device or system providing a means for gripping the awning canopy to prevent flapping and simultaneously lock the longitudinal relationship of the telescoping members and tension the canopy.
It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.